The present invention relates to a method for displaying toilet training materials, and more particularly to a method for displaying toilet training materials in which the toilet training materials are linked to specific steps in the toilet training process.
From birth to an age of about two years old, little boys and girls wear diapers until they are ready for the toilet training process, when they learn to use the toilet by themselves. Some children may start the toilet training process as early as the age of twelve months, while others may not be ready until after the age of two years. The age at which a child will begin this training process is dependent upon many factors, some of which are psychological, some physiological, and some unique to the individual child or his or her environment.
The toilet training process may embrace a number of aspects. One aspect is the ability of the caregiver to determine the readiness of the child to begin toilet training. Many caregivers, such as parents, have difficulty in determining the readiness of a child to begin the toilet training process. Another aspect of the toilet training process is the change from diapers to training pants to help the child understand that he or she should now use the toilet just like grownups. Still another aspect of the toilet training process includes caregiver instruction, including positive encouragement and reinforcement to the child that he or she should now be using a toilet, instead of diapers.
Although an attentiveness to signals of readiness in the child as well as the use of training pants and positive encouragement from the caregiver have been helpful in the toilet training process, there is still much room for improvement. Specifically, parents and caregivers are still searching for an easier and quicker way for guiding their children successfully through the toilet training process.
Various toilet training products currently exist, including disposable training pants, disposable bed pads, books, videotapes, “potty” chairs, toilet targets for boys, progress charts with stickers, and the like. However, none of these products individually have completely solved the need for a method or technique for making the toilet training process easier and quicker, for both every caregiver and every child. Moreover, these various toilet training products are not sold together; they are often sold at different stores, or at different locations within the same store. Consumers are currently unable to view and evaluate various categories of toilet training materials at an integrated location, and often lack guidance in selecting toilet training products most suitable for the particular circumstances of a particular child.
In light of the problems discussed above, there still exists a need for improved methods of understanding and addressing the various aspects of the toilet training process, for providing ready access to the wide range of toilet training materials available, and for helping consumers understand the roles of different toilet training materials in an effective approach to toilet training.